Forever and Always
by rhombusofterror
Summary: In an instant, it knew. This boy was different, special. After a millennia of suffering and pain, his touch sparked something it had not felt in many years. And no one was going to stop it from taking what was now the All Spark's...
1. On Death and Dying

A/N: **PLEASE READ!** Okay, this idea was actually a dream I had a while ago and started writing, found it today and finished it. Just a little piece form my slightly (more then slightly ;P) strange sub-conscious.

May be slightly creepy, I don't know.

O0O0O0O0O0

Sam wasn't sure what made him do it, thinking it to be an impulsive behaviour, not to mention the fact that if he killed Optimus…well, he didn't even want to think about that. Pushing the Cube into Megatron's chest plates seemed like the only option. He had to close his eyes as the Decepticon leaders spark mixed with the power of the All Spark, nearly blinding him.

His hands were burning. The raw power was burning the skin of his hands. Gritting his teeth, he endured, he couldn't stop, not know. Megatron would be beaten and the threats over Earth would be gone. Everyone would be safe. He felt as though his hands were glued to the Cube. But as it began to disintegrate, he saw, barely form behind his closed eye lids, the build up of energy. It was white hot from beneath his closed eyes. He didn't see it, but he sure as hell felt it.

The back blast was a brilliant white, the soldiers and Autobots stood helpless as the charge exploded. Sam felt himself fly back and hit something hard. Hearing several bones in his body , mainly his back, cracking as they broke with impact. His eyes flew open for a moment. In time to see the tyrants body fall. The glow in his chest fading to black. As Megatron's body hit the concrete, Sam felt his vision go dark and… Nothing.

O0O0O0O0O0

They couldn't do anything as the white light built in strength. They couldn't do anything as the bang rebounded off the still standing buildings of Mission City. And they certainly couldn't do anything as Sam flew backwards into a brick building. Even the soldiers who stood a ways away heard the resounding crack of breaking bones. Ironhide stepped closer to the Prime, still holding the two halves of Jazz in his hands

Ratchet, though he was also grieving the loss of the Lieutenant, had made his way carefully to where Sam was, unmoving. His scanners had confirmed his, and the others fears. His heart had stopped, the boy wasn't breathing.

"I, I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do." Ratchet's words hung in the dusty air when a rough growling of a truck engine cut the silence. Ratchet stepped away form the body to stop Mikaela and Bumblebee before they got any closer. He knew it would hit the two young ones the hardest. Especially the youngling guardian.

Mikaela looked up confused at the medic when he made her stop the tow truck.

"What Ratchet? What is it?"

"I-I'm very sorry, Mikaela. He's gone." A moment of confusion crossed the faces of both human teenager, and Autobot youngling before.

"What-? No…NO!" Tears spilled down Mikaela dirt covered cheeks while optical fluids flowed from Bumblebee's blue optics.

O0O0O0O0O0

Optimus stood in front of the human soldiers.

"Today, we lost two great comrades. Both losing their lives in the quest to defeat Megatron. They will never be forgotten and their brave actions remembered…"

O0O0O0O0O0

He woke with a start. Sitting up, gasping for air. What happened? He thought groggily. He could remember shoving the Cube into Megatron's chest…

_The white light… _

_Megatron falling… _

_Pain…_

And now he was here. But, where was here? It wasn't very bright wherever he was. Reminiscing on what he remembered before the darkness, he could only hope that the Decepticons truly had been beaten. And at the same time, he sighed, his breath misting in front of him, yet it wasn't cold. He wished he hadn't died, it seemed like a silly thing to say now that he was sure he was, but he couldn't stop thinking about Mikaela, and 'Bee. God they must taking it hard. He wanted to see them, see the others again.

The question came up again, where was he? What was this place. Well, it couldn't really be called a place, more like he was set a top a large ledge, over looking a blue city with white street lights lining the empty roads. What the hell was this?

"_This, Samuel, is the world I have built for you…" _A disembodied voice called, echoing through out the empty city. Whirling around, Sam searched for a source.

"What? W-Who said that?" He called out. An airy laugh was his response.

"_Samuel. Dear Samuel. You do not recognize my voice. I am the All Spark."_

"Yeah? A-And what was that," He made explosion motions with his hands, "why am I here?"

"_The light you speak of… That was my way of bringing you to me. You are here because I took you away from the world of the living. Because I want you with me Samuel. You will not leave."_

"What? I- but, you're, I-I thought the All Spark was just energy?" Again, the laugh floated through the air, making him shiver.

"_No my dear Samuel. I may be energy, but I can still feel… Enjoy the city Samuel. Forget, forget your life before this… For you will stay here, forever…"_ A chilled wind wrapped around the boy before blowing out to the city below. He shivered and stepped cautiously over to the edge.

The streets were empty, there was no sign of life in the blue tinted city. He could see skyscrapers reaching to the empty black sky, which did nothing to remove the permanent blue tinge on everything. Sighing heavily, Sam realized he wasn't getting out of here. That Mikaela and Bumblebee were unreachable from wherever the All Spark had stuck him.

"_That's right Samuel… You belong to me now… You will forget them, never will you see them again… They believe me to be gone… I do love my children, the Autobots, dearly, but I am afraid I cannot help them anymore… I believe they have lost faith, as have the Decepticons… Each and everyone of them has condemned themselves to a slow, painful extinction… I will do nothing as they destroy each other and every world they so happen to land upon… Which is why I have taken you now Samuel… I want you safe, I want you to never know what happens to planets that get caught up in wars beyond their years…"_

He wasn't sure how to get down from the roof of the very, very tall building her was standing on. There was a border around the edge, to prevent someone from falling. There was a strange structure behind him, it was rounded and completely made of glass. It was huge, clear, and now he knew where the blue tinge of the city was coming from. A giant bluish ball of brilliant light shone. Casting the colour, yet not brightening the city one bit. So this was it. He was spending the rest of eternity in this, he didn't know what to call it.

"_Your home,"_ The All Spark's 'voice; spoke softly, _"This shall be your home Samuel. I shall admit, it is not perfect, it takes so much to build something which is barely there. But it is a definite improvement from the wars you shall never have to experience."_

"But what about the Autobots? The Transformers…They'll die out, without the All Spark." A soft chuckle wrapped around him again like a cool breeze.

"_My children should have realised the consequences to their actions before they carried out their deeds. Though I am, somewhat glad. I have found you Samuel. And now you are mine."_

The slightly pulsing giant light dimmed a moment before brightening, casting even more frigid blue light onto the dark, empty city. The Illusion.

"_Forever and always…"_

_And with those softly whispered words, he blacked out again._

_~End._

_O0O0O0O0O0_

_A/N: O…kay. Don't ask anything about this. I don't really know either. Lol :P_

_Feedback is loved and appreciated! Feel free to flame this one, it's kind of crappy, but try to be constructive. Thanks/_

_-Tucx _


	2. Truth Beneath the Spark

**SURPRISE!** Yup, I've decided to continue this one into a multi-chapter fanfic. All the fantastic feedback really motivated my muse. So I'd like to thank all the reviewers for the great ideas. Which, by the way, I have decided to use some in this FanFiction, so another big thanks to you guys! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted version of the All Spark's 'personality'.

O0O0O0O0O0

He came to, not opening his eyes at first, hoping, _praying_, that he had really only been knocked unconscious by the blast, he was really in the hospital. When he opened his eyes, it would be in a sterile white room, his parents… Oh God, he hadn't even thought of his parents. They didn't know about the Autobots, and they were probably going to find out in the worst way possible.

"_But you do not need to Samuel, I am the only one here for you. All you shall ever need. You mustn't trouble yourself with such thoughts."_

His eyes snapped open, damnit, he was still on the cold blue roof in the city. The large orb encased in glass pulsed faintly, but remained bright. It was quite high up, where the city faded away into an endless darkness. The All Spark's 'voice' echoed, throughout the city or in his head, he honestly wasn't sure. But it didn't stop him from continually thinking about his parents, Mikaela, Bumblebee, everyone he had been forced to leave behind. Tears pricked at the boy's eyes. Knowing full well he would never see them again, not in this, this void. The breeze picked up, wrapping around him, like arms. He wasn't sure. Another breeze like wave stroked his hair down.

"_Shh, Samuel. I have told you already, you must not think about such things. It will only make you sad. I do not like to see you sad." _

The breeze died down. The presence left, he was both relieved, and disturbingly enough, almost, lonely.

"Then why can't I go back? If you want to see me happy, then let me go back." There was an echoing noise which sounded much like someone clucking their tongue.

"_No, no Samuel. I cannot do that. It would not make anything better. Besides, what about myself?"_

The 'voice' whispered with the wind in his ears, making him shiver as it continued,

"_I would not be very happy, if I had to give you up." _

The All Spark's 'voice', he shivered, it had differed, from the normal cool tone, it sounded almost, _angry_. He took a step back, nearer to the edge of the building. The angered breezes died quickly and there was a silent pause. Like someone taking a step back,

"_I, have frightened you."_

There was yet another pause, as the All Spark seemed to be trying to regain itself, but that was only how it seemed to Sam. He felt the roof move, or he thought he did. A small shudder which made him turn to face out towards the city. The buildings were shaking, flickering in and out, some disappearing al together. But thankfully only for a moment. The shaking stilled and the building ceased flickering as it stabilized. Sam stared wide-eyed at the still, blue-cast sky-scrapes of the city before turning back to face the large, yet now dimly pulsing orb of light.

"Ah, no, no. I-I'm not scared or anything. So just, just calm down, a-alright?" He cursed as his voice cracked, even in death… But at least everything was still.

"_Do not try and lie to me, Samuel."_

The 'voice' was quiet, a whisper in the breeze.

O0O0O0O0O0

Optimus knelt by his brothers, cooling corpse, sighing, when he noticed the sizable shard of the All Spark. As discreet as a giant mech could be, he gently pulled the piece from the twisted, melted mess of Megatron's spark chamber and sub-spaced it. This shard was their last hope. After losing nearly everything, it just had to be.

Mikaela sniffled, sitting in the back of Ratchet's alt. mode. She forced herself to look away as the human paramedics carted Sam's…his body away into the back of an ambulance. And, she noted in sadness, they did not flip their lights or sirens on as they were permitted to leave the scene of a devastated Mission City.

After tucking away the shard, Optimus surveyed the scene. The human city was torn up. Every loss of human life was a heavy blow. He had hoped it would not come to this. He wanted to keep the humans out of their war. Losing Jazz was even harder. Hitting each of them, Ironhide especially, Jazz was practically a brother to the Weapon's Specialist. This brought him back to the shard. He would have to talk to Ratchet about it later. Perhaps, after Jazz's body was repaired, the shard would work. Clenching one massive metal fist, his optics shuttered as he prayed it would work.

O0O0O0O0O0

Sam was standing on the roof, still. The All Spark had made no move, no noise, since the little, he wasn't sure what to call it, panic attack.

"_What you have witnessed Samuel, was the world I created for you, faltering ever so slightly whilst I was, distracted. The amount of energy, as I have told you, it takes to create something, something like this is much."_

"Is that why you won't help the Autobots?" He questioned, having a hard time comprehending the All Spark's reasoning.

"_No, of course not. After so many millennia, it becomes second nature as the humans say. As I have told you, again, my children knew very little about the consequences of starting a war. They only think of the cost it will take to beat the other side. I have grown very tired of it. They did not consider, I have a conscience of my own. And now they shall die off slowly, it is unlikely any of them will ever think of the reason why though."_

Was the 'voices' cool, uncaring reply.

"W-How? How can you just, let them die like that? " It seemed so, so _harsh_, to him. The breeze blew faster as a soft chuckle filled his ears.

"_Humans are a very young species, you do not understand that a race living as long as my children have, should be very ready for a possibility like this. They should have realised, the moment they began to fight and divide, that there would be consequences far beyond their comprehension."_

_O0O0O0O0O0_

_Okay, so it was pretty short, but I will have another up (hopefully) soon._

_-Tucx_


	3. City of Blue

Far away from the small blue and green planet Earth, a being sat in a state of near stasis. An occasional slow, shuddering inhale of vents broke the quiet. Tubes glowed dimly of the energy that flowed to the being. It was dark. Nearly impossible to see in front of oneself. It was frigid, in the vast space. All seemed calm and still. A different shudder went through the being. Vents drew in a sharper 'breath'. Two blood red optics shuttered open. Piercing the darkness with a dim, eerie glow. Sitting up in the chair the being was currently located in, they gazed slowly around the dark room. Another shuddering ventilation before they uttered one, raspy, hissed word,

"Impossible…"

O0O0O0O0O0

The invisible presence, he knew, was everywhere here. Where ever here was. The blue city which stretched as far as he could see and then faded away into black. He was sitting, on the edge of the building the All Spark had trapped him on. Looking down, it was quite far. But, he supposed, being flung off a building by Megatron had cured his slight fear of heights, and falling. But he was bored. The All Spark wouldn't let him off the roof, the city was completely empty save for the sky-scrapers, and if he tried to think of the others, back on Earth, he would be lectured and reminded of how he didn't need any of that, only here was his home. A further reminder he was stuck here. But disturbingly enough, the presence, the breezes and winds, the voice, he wasn't sure if he would leave, given the chance. He didn't like how he was beginning to feel comfort from the soothing 'voice' and how much more lonely he felt when it was gone.

There was a small shudder, he thought the All Spark was distracted in its emotions, when he thought he heard something along the lines of a guttural growling sound followed by a string of Cybertronian. He turned to the orb in its huge glass casing quizzically. The light and energy flared, he could feel anger waving off of it. A gust of wind nearly knocked him off the building, but instead of pushing him off, the wind pulled him back onto the roof. He wondered what could be causing this. Looking over to the far side of the blue tinted city, at first he saw nothing but darkness, until his eyes caught what was causing the All Sparks distress.

A tiny white light glowed dimly from the farthest end of the city. It grew slowly in strength and size. As the light continued to grow, it began to all but engulf the dark buildings of the city, Sam found he needed to look away as the white light became over-bearing. The winds picked up, stronger then before, wrapping tightly around him. He could feel the fury emitting from the normally stoic All Spark. What was this light, if it made the orb of energy so angry. It continued, amazing, to grow brighter to the point where he had to close his eyes tightly. From beneath his eyelids, Sam could see the flash and as the light dimmed, he slowly peeled his eyes open. The winds swirling faster. Looking forwards, to where the light had once been, he was rather shocked to see six giant metal beings, which he knew deep down, where Transformers, but their designs were very different, hinting age. They were all very similar in form, but they were almost transparent. A softer light from behind them emitted, dampening the blue hue of the city.

"_**Samuel James Witwicky…"**_ The deep voice of one of the beings spoke, startling him slightly.

"Y-Yeah?" He said, but was shushed by the All Spark.

"_I know why you have come. But he is _mine_. You cannot take him away from me!"_

The beings seemed to blatantly ignore the furious voice and continued to speak to Sam.

"_**We have been watching you, for a very long time… We had many plans for you Samuel…." **_The being in the front seemed to sigh, _**"Perhaps an introduction would be appropriate… We are-"**_

"_The _Six_ Primes."_

The All Spark interrupted, hissing in his ear. Though it had no eyes, he could feel the cold, hard glare.

"_They are the original Transformers. Forged by Primus himself. They were the start of what would become my children, yet they have no creator connection to myself. In the beginning, they followed Primus's directions and forged myself as an energy source for the planet and the beings yet to come."_

Though the words were soft and whispery, they were spoken with resent and bitterness. The beings, these 'Primes', shifted their gaze towards the pulsating orb in the glass oval. A second Prime spoke, their first word being in the alien language, and then continuing in English,

"_**You have been playing with faith for far too long…"**_

"_**The boy's destiny was not to end here…"**_ Another continued, _**"You have altered his fate, the fate of all Cybertronian's…"**_ A third was about to speak up when the light and airy 'voice', which contrasted heavily with the deep powerful voices of the Primes, interrupted yet again.

"_No! He is mine!"_

The All Spark's 'voice' grew angrier as the winds howled and, in the corner of his eye, Sam noticed a few smaller building to his left beginning to flicker,

"_I will not let you take him away from me! Never! My existence has brought on your destruction once before…do not think I cannot do it again."_

The last part was barely a hissed whisper. Sam shivered under the gale force winds that blew around him, yet nothing on him moved. He could feel it against his skin, cold and rough, yet his clothing and hair never moved.

"_**You have become corrupted over so much time All Spark… If you do not relinquish your hold on the boy, we shall use force… Do not forget that…"**_ The angry snarls ripped through the air, echoing throughout the city. Sam felt himself pulled roughly backwards, nearer to the rapidly pulsating orb. It's glass encasing, his noticed, had cracked, spider webbing along one of the dark, metal beams holding it in place. There were several more flickers from his left as the Prime who stood closer to himself and the All Spark moved a hand out towards him..

"_No!"_

The All Spark's 'voice' shouted. Sam made no move to get closer to the hand. Not that he really could as of now, the winds holding him in place. The Primes were speaking Cybertronian to one and other, with occasional angered noises from the All Spark. The Prime on front then abandoned the attempt at getting Sam to walk over and instead reached, like they wanted to pry him from the winds. A terrified Sam darted his eyes around, the building all around them were flickering. A low rumble echoed through the dark city. The Prime jerked his hand back as the shaking became more and more violent. The buildings flickered and disappeared as the All Spark grew more and more out of control.

"_You will never have him!"_

Sam heard the sound of glass breaking as he was literally picked up by the wind and thrown backwards into the now free floating orb. The last thing he saw were the six Primes disappearing in a haze of brilliant white light.

O0O0O0O0O0

Haha! I'm so evil… But don't fret my faithful readers, the next chapter will be up in short time (hopefully). I apologize for the shortness of it, but I wanted this cliff-hanger, because I'm a meanie. Think you can guess whose the 'being' in the first paragraph? Cookies for anyone who does, (though it should be pretty obvious).

**Please Read! : So, in case anyone was wondering, I took a slightly different take on the whole 'Primes' thing, so here's the story:**

**The original Seven Primes, were created by Primus. They were given directions from Primus, to create the All Spark, as a fuel source for the newly developing planet; Cybertron. The All Spark was becoming corrupted even before. The original Seven Primes were the energy gatherers for the All Spark, since it was still rather new and needed energy to continue to function. Since the All Spark, being a bit evil then anyways, decided it no longer needed energy from the Primes, seeing them as beneath itself. Not to mention, it was rather fascinated with the organic creatures of the last planet the Primes ever visited. Since the All Spark and the Primes had some sort of connection, 'The Fallen' was effected by this as well, which caused the ending like in ROTF, with the Primes sacrificing themselves. But the All Spark is still not fond of the Fallen at all (he tried to destroy Earth), so none of the Primes are on the All Sparks 'good side'.**

**Confusing enough for you? Enjoy.**

**-Tucx**


	4. They Don't Exist?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Cookies to all how guessed right: The Fallen! Congratulations. Again, very sorry about the A/N chapter. And thank you for not maiming me or anything like that. I appreciate it! Enjoy.

O0O0O0O0O0

He sat in his chair. Straightening slightly, causing several lines to strain. Several times he attempted to contact his disciple, his apprentice. Only to find no answer. Growling to himself, hearing it echo in the darkness, he tried a few more times before his old, but still very excellent hearing, picked up distinct sounds of engines. But not of any Cybertronian craft. Snarling in the dark, he simply waited until the strange looking jet fly in, transforming, to his slight dismay, into his closest followers near useless Second. The beige Seeker knelt down on one knee in front of him.

O0O0O0O0O0

Jazz didn't like being dead. It was cold and dark. He supposed this wasn't the Matrix, or at least, it wasn't what the stories said. He was sitting down, in his bi-pedal form, wondering if he would be stuck here for eternity, wondering why he was here in the first place. Yes, Megatron had torn him in half, yes, he knew he was dead, but this place, this empty dark, cold space, what was the purpose here? Looking down, the saboteur was quite relived to see he was in one piece, as if it had never happened. He was about to stand when an deep, echoing voice spoke,

"**Jazz. The Matrix is not yet ready to take you. Your friend is in great danger. Find him before he loses himself and find him before fate is destroyed…" **The great voice faded away, leaving poor Jazz very alone and very confused.

"Find 'im? Find who? Ah, c'mon… How am I supposed to get outta here?" He called upwards. There was no reply. Suddenly he was engulfed by a light from behind.

O0O0O0O0O0

Sam, quite frankly, was beginning to feel tired of the flashes of light and the blacking out all the time. He looked around, somewhat groggily, at his surroundings. He wasn't so sure of where he was, this was not the blue city. Sunlight, warm and bright, shone down over him from between the two, buildings? Yes, two structures stood on either side of him. Maintaining a sane level of height in them, they were only several feet tall. He looked around some more, it was definitely an alley way he was in, large metal garbage bins lined the sides. Slowly, he stood himself up, groaning quietly as his back and knees cracked.

"_Do be careful Samuel. I would not like to see you hurt."_

The voice startled him, whirling around, he saw… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He kept the heavy sigh inside, he thought he had finally escaped the 'voice' of the All Spark. There was a light sigh and small, half-hearted laugh,

"_You cannot get rid of me Samuel. I am here, with you forever."_

"Well, where are we? I mean, where am I?" He shook his head slightly, his brain was becoming foggy, had he actually just referred to himself, whilst including the 'voice'?

"_I am surprised, you should be able to recognize your home planet. Samuel, we are on Earth, though, it is not the Earth you are expecting."_

He felt his face fall. Not that he very much understood what it meant by that, all he knew was that any chance of seeing his family and friends was dashed.

"So, why are we-why am _I_ here?"

"_Dear, dear Samuel, you should know, I will admit, the appearance of the Primes threw me off. I cannot sense them as I can others. I, lost control, so as the city fell apart and disappeared, I threw us both into a different dimension. I would not risk losing you over something so frivolous."_

Sam wasn't sure how to reply, the fog continued to keep coming and going.

"O-okay, but if we're in an alternate, dimension or whatever, does that mean…?"

"_The Transformers do not exist? Of course. It is definitively safer where none of my creations can reach us, a place they do not exist. You can be free of their war and safe, as I wish, and I suppose you get a chance to return to the planet. So you will be happy, yes?"_

"Er, yeah, I guess…" He trailed off, thinking back to his parents, Mikaela, Bumblebee and the others… Another noise of disapproval echoed in his head as he stood in the alley.

"_Honestly Samuel, you very much need to stop thinking about these beings if the thought brings you so much pain."_

The fog in his brain grew heavier, he supposed it was like the wind in the blue city, but the All Spark held no control over planet Earth, no matter the dimension.

O0O0O0O0O0

Jazz found himself, on a street, on Earth, in his alt. mode. Though all of this would have seemed strange to the saboteur, he remained relatively calm, the fact he was alive (or at least, he thought he was,) was enough for him. Slowly, as if testing to make sure he didn't fall apart, he pulled off the side of the road and began driving. Checking his internal GPS, he was surprised to find he was driving through the center of Mission City. Scanning around him, he detected absolutely no sign there had ever been a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons. The city was in perfect shape. Surely that much time couldn't have passed? Could it? Checking just to make sure, he nearly braked in the middle of the road. It had only been a day, according to his chronometer, since the Mission City battle.

Where was the human government attempting to cover it up, of broken buildings and rubble? Was he being Punk'd? The ridiculous thought crossed his processor only once, and he silently laughed it off. But remembering the voices words, he stopped. A friend in danger? What had that meant? If the city was in such perfect order, then they must have won, right? All the questions burdened his processor, so he mentally shook his head, and continued aimlessly driving down the roads, exploring and mapping out the city.

O0O0O0O0O0

Sam was still standing alone, well, not all alone, in the alley. Unsure if he wanted to leave or not, the All Spark made his decision for him.

"_We should leave. It would be unwise to be involved with our surroundings Samuel. You need this time, whilst I need to build up energy."_

"What? What do you mean?"

"_Well dear Samuel, you do not expect to _stay_ here do you? No, no, there may be no Transformers who are_ _physically here, but the Primes could find us, or worst yet, Primus."_

It was if the All Spark gave a small shudder in his head. Feeling his confusion, the 'voice' continued its explanation,

"_Primus is the one who began the Transformers race. He gave the Seven Primes the directions for my creation. Though the Primes are formidably powerful, he is the only one who could effectively destroy me."_

Sam nodded blankly. His head was feeling a little foggy again. Taking the first few steps towards the brighter sidewalk when he was stopped by a slight tugging at the back of his mind. Stopping when the All Spark did not say anything, he cringed as the tugging grew, before it turned into a splitting headache. A bright, though not as bright as the flashes of light he had seen before, flashed from, _behind him? It was gone as soon as it had come. He felt dizzy, light-headed, like something was missing from his brain. Sam felt something behind him, turning slowly, he jumped back, startled._

_A boy, his age, stood behind. His hair was pitch black, straight and falling over his eyes. Speaking of which, were an astounding shade of silver-grey. The boy's skin was extremely pale. He wore a plain black shirt and jeans. His left arm was covered in dark tattoos, if his memory served him, they looked exactly like the markings on The Cube. The boy stared at him with a small smile playing on his pale lips as he closed his eyes and stretched his arms out, sighing heavily._

"_Mm… I have not felt like this in a very long time. My primary vessel was always a little cramped, not to mention I could never move like this before."_

_Sam was unable to move, shocked._

"_S0, so what? You're, a guy?" The strange boy looked at him incredulously, before laughing in the same light, airy voice the All Spark mental voice did._

"_Nonsense my dear Samuel. I have no gender, for energy, it is simply impossible. But I had to chose one or the other to transfer the form of my energy to. It is amazing to see and feel things the way you humans do." _

_The boy stared straight up at the sky. Sam was still trying to get this information through his poor, foggy brain._

_O0O0O0O0O0_

_Jazz thought he caught something on his scanners. A spark of energy, akin to the All Spark. It flared once, disappeared and then pulsed steadily. It was only several blocks away, accelerating only slightly, he changed his destination towards this energy flare. If this was the friend he was supposed to help, he wanted to make sure that no 'Cons found them, or whatever the 'danger' was that the voice warned him of._

_O0O0O0O0O0_

_Ah, half-ish cliff-hanger. Since everyone seemed to have different opinions about the All Spark, I decided to try and have all of them rolled into one. The All Spark does NOT have a gender, but the 'body' it chose, taking itself out of Sam's mind, IS male. And YES Jazz is back! Do a happy dance! Next chapter shall be worked on soon…_

_-Tuck_


	5. The Reincarnate

**A/N: **Hi! I know it's been a few days since I've updated, (thankfully our Internet was only down for a day) so this chapter is for every super awesome person who reviewed, favourited, and/or alerted! THANK YOUUU! Oh, and if anyone wants, fan art might be cool, I can't draw T^T

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the All Spark's twisted personality and the plot.**

O0O0O0O0O0

He felt rather unnerved, seeing the All Spark in a form other then the Cube of the ball of energy encased in glass. It-his?-its voice sounded different as well, perhaps because it was no longer in his head, or perhaps because it-he-_it_ had spent most of its time as an unmoving ball of light, he wasn't sure. The darker haired boy had returned to a neutral face before speaking,

"Samuel, I would appreciate it if you did not think of my, old confines, 'the Cube' as you call it."

"You sound different." He blurted out, the All Spark smiled a little at him,

"Well of course, Samuel. I have not had anything to be, how would I put this, emotional about since the day I was created. This is rather new to me." The boy walked up to him, grabbing one of Sam's wrists and pulled him out onto the sidewalk.

O0O0O0O0O0

Jazz continued driving, he had tried to contact his team several times already without any luck, when he noticed the signature was moving, not fast, but it was getting closer to him. Turning the last corner, he drove down a rather empty street, scanning as he went. The silver Pontiac noticed two boys, around the same age, one he didn't recognize, the other looked exactly like Bumblebee's charge. Screeching to a stop, earning him a few honks from the several people behind him, he pulled off, cutting over traffic going the other direction and pulled up beside them. Rolling down one window where his holoform sat. Both boys were looking at him, The one he thought was Sam looked confused; the one he didn't know looked expressionless, yet pissed at him at the same time. Cold silver eyes flashing. Disappearing and reappearing again in the passengers seat, he said,

"Sam?" The brown haired teenagers face seemed to light up as he recognized the voice,

"Jazz? I-but, you _died._" The holoform grimaced,

"Eh, don't go remindin' me." He pulled the pair of sunglasses he wore down his nose, blue eyes staring at Sam, "So, uh, you in any kind of danger, right about now?"

O0O0O0O0O0

"It's the second energy burst this week Optimus, no specific origin, but it's there." Ratchet mumbled, reading the large, Cybertronian sized screen for a third time.

"I do not doubt that Ratchet, but how is it possible it doesn't have an origin?"

"Well, with the All Spark, gone, it could possibly be that these are dispersed leftover energies, but there's no way to tell. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to de-bug Ironhide's comm. link."

"Is it still…?"

"Yes, sometimes he says he's hearing Jazz's voice." The CMO shook his head slightly.

"They were practically brothers, Ratchet. It isn't as though we all don't miss him, but it will be harder for Ironhide to let go."

O0O0O0O0O0

As far as he could tell, he had been killed; by an insect! This, it was impossible! He, the mighty Megatron, could not possibly have been beaten by an insect! And now he was wondering where he was. It was a never-ending space of blackness. He didn't like it. Frag, the Pit would've been more welcome then this. But this black empty, was in fact, for Megatron, a blessing in disguise.

O0O0O0O0O0

Sam felt so, _relieved _to see someone he recognized. Even though this very well may be a hoax, he remembered Jazz died. Then again, _he_, himself had technically died. But wait, the All Spark had said this was a dimension where Transformers didn't exist. So, how was Jazz here? The 'voice', had returned to his head momentarily to share something it didn't want Jazz to hear,

'_Primus,'_

The name was spoken almost bitterly as the All Spark furthered its explanation,

'_If I am able to travel through such dimension, what would make you, Samuel, think he could not? It is the only way Jazz could possibly be here, to find us in such short time.'_

Oh, well that could at least begin to explain Jazz's sudden appearance.

"So, wha' happened ta you?" Jazz's voice cut off his train of thought,

"Uh, well," Sam stuttered around his words, "you weren't there, um, I kind of, died too." Jazz didn't say anything for a moment. Holoform nodding slowly, before another thought crossed his processor,

"Was it Megatron, who, ya know…?" Sam hesitated. Glancing over at the All Spark's human form carefully. The silver eyes flashed but the ;voice; gave him permission to explain, but within limits.

Sam gave Jazz all the details he could remember before he too had become a victim of intergalactic war. There was a pause, the holoform mumbling quietly to himself before both passenger and back doors swung open. An invitation. Wearily, he glanced towards the All Spark, whose face was still, giving him no clue. Though he could tell the human version was clenching his-its, jaw. But the 'voice', told him to go, as the face of the All Spark relaxed only slightly.

Sam got in the passenger seat, while the All Spark human form sat behind him in the back.

O0O0O0O0O0

Megatron knew, if he spent another _astro-second_ in this dark place, he was going to offline himself, _again._ When suddenly, a voice, gravely and deep, echoed throughout the darkness.

"_**Megatron…" **_The Decepticon warlord turned around to be met with, nothing.

"Who is there?" He demanded, "Show yourself!" But apparently his demands went ignored.

"_**I have summoned you here, for a purpose…"**_ The voice hissed, drawing out the word 'purpose'. He felt himself bristle slightly,

"No one summon Megatron." He growled, only to be met with low, eerie laughter, ghosting around the empty space,

"_**Then it pleases me, to be the first…"**_

O0O0O0O0O0

O.O Wooo… Sorry it's a little short. But I like the evil cliff hanger. I know the story may (or may not) be getting a little lighter, probably because this was only supposed to be a one-shot and turned into a full story, so I'm kind of making it up as I go along. Hopefully you, my faithful readers, enjoy this chapter, as short as it may be. Now, anyone who can guess the mystery voice with Megs, gets to give him a HUUUGGGG!

Megatron: WHAT? O.O …nnnooooooo…

Haha, poor Megs.

-Tucx

**P.S: If you wanted to know, in the 'real' world, it's been a little over a week since 'The Mission City Incident', since there was no real 'day' or 'night' in the blue city, it could be hard to tell how much time has passed. If you are confused by this, don't worry, I'm a little confused too.**


	6. Mixed Signals

**A/N: **Hellooooo faithful readers! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER SIX! Yay. I love all the feedback I've been getting, thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, because if I did, why would I be wasting my time here when I could be obscenely rich? Haha, I only own the plot and the All Spark's twisted personality.

Warning: Non graphic character death near the end of this chapter… You have been warned.

O0O0O0O0O0

Finding a source to the voice was proving impossible, but that wouldn't mean Megatron would stop trying.

"Who are you?" He persisted in his demands.

"_**I…am Unicron…" **_Unicron, the name sounded like he should know it. But, as he racked his processor, Megatron came to the frustrating conclusion that he wasn't sure of the voices name.

"And what do you_ want?"_ He hissed towards no particular direction. A deep, rumbling laughter echoed through the darkness.

"_**Oh nothing…yet…"**_ The entity purred. An immediate distrust ran through Megatron's systems, and yet he had to ask.

"What's in it for me?"

"_**You will serve under me…but you shall rule the Decepticons once again…I will help you vanquish the Autobots…"**_ Though Megatron did not like the idea of serving under something which he could not see, he would much rather do that then remain in the Pit forsaken place.

"I agree with your terms." He said finally. The deep laughter echoed once again as pain ripped through his frame.

"_**You shall be known…as Galvatron…"**_ Was the last thing he heard before an overwhelming darkness engulfed him for the second time.

O0O0O0O0O0

Jazz's holoform had flickered out after they had reached the highway. Which, at the ridiculous speeds he was going, wasn't long. Unsure of what all the panic was about, Sam decided it best to keep quiet until Jazz began asking questions.

"So the All Spark, it back fired or something' on ya? Makes sense, I detected All Spark energy from your position, it's still there, feels like something's tryin' ta block it." Sam's thoughts immediately flickered to the All Spark's human form seated behind him when the 'voice' whispered harshly in his mind.

' _Do not mention me, Samuel.' _

"So who's your friend?" Damnit, Sam cursed,

"Uh, hmm, well, you see…"

"It does not concern you." Jazz's voice, which would be floating out from the speakers was silent for a moment.

O0O0O0O0O0

He brought up his scanners once again, scanning both his passengers. Sam, and the boy who was starting to give him the creeps. After checking over Sam, noticing only that his heart rate was a little higher then average, he scanned several times over the boy with the funny eyes…only to find he couldn't get a reading,

"You…you're the one who's blockin' the All Spark signal! A'ight, Sam, what in the Pit's goin' on? Who is this?" He demanded rather harshly, if this was the, the thing was the one causing the danger to a friend the voice had warned him about, he wanted to know, now.

"H-" Sam began, but a wave of sharp, sparking pain ripped through Jazz's circuits. His brakes slammed, half on his own accord, half, well, he didn't know. Sam turned back to face the All Spark's human form. The eyes were, sparking?…yes, they were, as Jazz's alt. mode stopped.

Jazz felt his doors open of their own accord, which to him felt quite strange as he could only sit there, in pain, dazed and unable to transform.

Sam stared at the black haired, silver eyed boy as Jazz's doors suddenly opened and the All Spark, he-it was out in a flash, pulling him by the arm, away from Jazz's form.

"Wha-?" He wasn't able to finish as the All Spark gave on rough tug on his arm, leading him far away from where Jazz was still unmoving.

The pain subsided, if only slightly, he felt dizzy, even in his Solstice form. As he began to feel his systems shutting down, he heard it, a ghostly voice, lighter, and far more unnerving then the deep, kinder sounding one before hissed in his audios.

'_Stay away from us Autobot Jazz… Or I shall personally make sure you stay in two pieces this time…'_

O0O0O0O0O0

**(I almost stopped here, but there was too much to write!… And I'm being nice.)**

O0O0O0O0O0

Megatron, reformed as Galvatron, pulled himself from the disgusting organic substance known as sand. Shaking off any that had worked its way under his armour. Fish and other marine life scattered away from the metal giant. He growled, air bubbles rising from his vents. He felt…different. More powerful, more, everything. Perhaps siding with this Unicron would definitely work out in his favour.

Pushing off hard from the ground, he propelled himself from the wet substance which surrounded him. He would get his revenge, the Decepticon would prevail!

O0O0O0O0O0

Location: N.E.S.T Force Base…

District: Communications Center…

_Connecting…_

_Connection Acquired… _

_Receiving Message…_

_Message Received…_

_Status; Urgent…_

_Date Sent: 24/9/07 11:46pm_

_Date Received: 25/9/07 12:13am_

_Relaying Message…_

'_Attention N.E.S.T Base; this is the SS Roosevelt; reporting an energy signal. It just appeared on the radar… Ah, attention N.E.S.T Base, signal appears to be moving fast and rising. I repeat, unidentified energy signal is approaching fast and rising. It's headed, God it's headed straight for us! N.E.S.T Base, do you copy! Unidentified energy signature is…dear G-'_

_The message stopped as the male voice grew more and more panicked before cutting off with a series of garbled screams and screeching metal and static as the transmission finally ended. Several members of N.E.S.T Communications stared over at the female staff member as she in turn, stared horrified at her station where the message had come loud and clear…as a warning._

_O0O0O0O0O0_

_The Secretary of Defence, Director Galloway, Lennox, several other high up soldiers and of course, the Autobots, listened to the replaying of the message sent by the now confirmed destroyed, carrier ship. There was silence in the large meeting room for a moment before Ratchet decided to speak up,_

"_It's impossible." Secretary of Defence; Keller, nodded in agreement with the alien medic._

"_Indeed, I want to know how this could have happened, and soon." Lennox looked over to Optimus, where the leader sat, looking as dishevelled as a giant metal being could._

"_All hostiles were confirmed dead before we dropped them in the Laurentien Abyss." One soldier added. There was a general nod of head among soldiers before Ironhide interjected._

"_What about Starscream, slagger took off before we could finish him as well." Optimus nodded,_

"_Yes Ironhide, but from this message, there was no mention of a signal coming from the sky. Only one from the ocean. It would appear as though one of the Decepticons had managed to revive. And we can only hope it was not Megatron…"_

_O0O0O0O0O0_

_The deep purple metal of his new form glinted from the light emitting from the humans 'Sun'. His jet mode had changed as well. Blasting easily through the atmosphere, he was glad to finally be off that insect over-run mud ball. Charging into deep space, he found the place of his, old Master. And, unfortunately, the energy signature of his traitorous Second, Starscream. Growling internally, he burst into the chamber, transforming mid air and landing hard. _

_The Fallen remained in his energy chair while Starscream was checking over the schematics for hatchling pods. He growled loudly this time, causing both beings to look over at him. Starscream's face was confused, not recognizing his angry old commander. The Fallen, however, recognized his disciple almost immediately._

"_You are functional… My apprentice-." The Fallen began. Galvatron lifted the large fusion cannon on his arm up towards the thinner, ancient Transformer._

"_You are not my Master." With a charge that lasted only a mere second, he blasted The Fallen at short range, blasting the old Decepticon's chest apart, nearly severing his body in half._

_Starscream stared, optics wide at the fuming purple being in front of him._

"_Who are you? State your purpose." He was quite proud of himself from keeping the slight shake out of his vocal processor. The dark being stared blankly at him,_

"_I do not have to answer to the likes of you." The being's dark red optics flashed. The beige Seeker narrowed his own and growled quietly, he would not be undermined by some, some random rouge Decepticon!_

"_I, am the leader of the Decepticons and you will answer to me!" He screeched. The being laughed humourlessly at him,_

"_You, Starscream? Leader? This is bad comedy," The being clicked his fusion cannon dangerously, raising it up ever so slightly in the current leaders direction, "even in death there is no command but mine." He growled._

"_Who are you?" The jet repeated, eyeing the cannon wearily, the being laughed again, darkly, but this time with mirth._

"_You still do not remember? Here's a hint…" The being raised the fusion cannon, and before Starscream could react, he was blasted to dust._

_O0O0O0O0O0_

_Phew! That was longer then the last couple chapters so far! Sorry for the big gap between updates. I had a little trouble with this one. Just remember, Unicron doesn't really have a big part in this story other then to bring Megs back, because honestly, Primus was a little busy with Jazz at the moment. It HAS been a couple months since Mission City, so N.E.S.T Base has been built to some extent (let's just say they're REALLY fast builders.) Anyone who wants to see what the general look of Galvatron alt. mode looks like, can PM me._

_-Tucx_


	7. Confrontations

It had taken a while, but Sam's body had been given a proper funeral. He was brought along with the human soldiers who had died in the quest to destroy the All Spark and stop Megatron. Optimus was not very happy with the play of events. This wasn't how it had been planned from the beginning. Ron and Judy Witwicky had attended. Shocked and horrified at the sudden news of their child's death. Yet another thing that had not gone as planned. Sam's parents…should not have had to discover the Cybertronians existence over the death of their only son.

O0O0O0O0O0

The All Spark's expression had changed from anger to stress. It was feeling trapped, the instinct to act soon was overwhelming. But it was not time. There were still things it needed to be dealt with. Primus was closing in. It was the only explanation of how Autobot Jazz had appeared in this universe. Sam was trailing behind it, confused. The fog that had been clouding his mind for sometime had returned. It was a little heavier then before, making him dizzy.

"Wait, wait. Stop." The tugging on his arm ceased.

"What is it Samuel? Is something wrong?"

"No - er, yes… I think."

"What is it?" The now worried sounding voice repeated.

"I…I don't know. My head, feels…foggy…or something." The All Spark clicked its tongue in disapproval.

"Have you been thinking about before? Your parents and such? Because I have told you Samuel, it is unwise." Parents?

"My…my _what_?" The All Spark froze up.

"You truly do not recall your parents?"

"Uh, no. I…the fog…" He was unable to verbalise a full sentence.

"Ah…" The All Spark mused. _It is beginning._

O0O0O0O0O0

He paced around the uneven floors of the broken wreckage of the _Nemesis_. Waiting. He had already received five contacts as of now. Four incomings from space, one distress call from Earth. Thundercracker had been informed of his promotion to Air Commander. With no questioning as to what had happened to his Trine leader. While Soundwave had taken up the position of his Second. Galvatron paused his idle pacing to ridicule the humans. So blind these creatures were. So trusting of a government that had not bothered to check the dark side of their own moon after the attack on Mission City. So unaware.

But all that was about to change soon…very soon.

O0O0O0O0O0

It was mid-afternoon now. The All Spark had taken him to another quiet alley. With two slim, pale hands pressing down on his shoulders, Sam sunk to the ground. Back resting against the buildings wall. Head held between his legs, Sam sucked in a slow breath. His head was pounding. The fog was getting heavier, rolling into his mind. He was beginning to feel sick. Memories, memories were fading rapidly. His parents, his childhood, his friends, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Optimus, Mission City… The All Spark had dropped onto its knees between Sam's. It gripped his head in two hands, holding his face up.

"Allow me to try something, Samuel. It should help." The All Spark pressed its forehead to Sam's.

He felt funny. The All Spark's near constant presence in his mind became stronger. The fog was evaporating, like someone had stuck a vacuum to his forehead and was sucking it out. Memories flooded back to him. The tingling feeling spreading throughout his body. It was one of the strangest sensations he had ever felt. That and dying of course. As his memories regained, he noticed there were gaps. Bits and pieces gone like most of the fog was now. The All Spark withdrew.

"Samuel, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah."

"And the memories?"

"Er… Most of it's back. Why?" He got no answer.

Suddenly, the All Spark flinched and then frowned, muttering in old Cybertronian. And suddenly the sky broke. Lightning cracked, spider-webbing across the now dark sky. Thunder rumbled, low and ominous. Vibrating the building behind them. The All Spark, who had been standing over Sam, stumbled back several steps as though it was pushed by an invisible force. Its human form buckled over, grimacing. Sam drew himself to his feet, arm outstretching in…concern?…when the All Spark shuddered once and collapsed. Leaving Sam suddenly very alone.

O0O0O0O0O0

It knew what was happening. It always had. But what the All Spark did not know was why. It found itself, not in the human form which fascinated it greatly, but in its ethereal form.

'_What is going on? Where is Samuel? What have you done with him?' _The All Spark demanded, giving the impression of a cornered animal baring its teeth to its attacker. Six of the Seven Primes stood around it, each looking passive as the great voice of Primus boomed down over it.

'_**Young Samuel has not been harmed, All Spark. He is safer then he would be with you.'**_

'_LIES!' _The All Spark shouted back, revelling in the lightest flinch from the other, far more powerful voice. A heavy sigh filled the empty space around them.

'_**You have become so corrupt…my creation.' **_The All Spark paused.

'_Why must you sound so surprised, surely the _all knowing _Primus could have seen something as such approaching. Yet you have done nothing to stop me until now. You made no move when I was back on Cybertron.'_

'_**I…had hoped I was wrong. That the signs were misleading. Just as I had viewed the beginnings of the war.'**_

'_Well you were wrong. You were wrong to place faith in the goodness of _my_ creations. You are as foolish in your teachings as the Autobots who follow them.'_

The All Spark flared as Primus remained silent. The Primes had not moved from their positions.

'_**And you have been as blinded as I had expected. Until all are one, All Spark.'**_The voice boomed and the Primes began fading away. The All Spark chose not to reply to the farewell as it regained consciousness of it's human form.

O0O0O0O0O0

Jazz was in the dark place again. And if the voice from before was still here, he wanted answers.

'_**Autobot Jazz…'**_

"Alright, wha' in th' Pit is goin' on here?"

'_**There is not much time to explain. You must warn the others. They do not know what has been going on. Warn them…'**_

"Warn them about' wha'?"

'_**The All Spark. It is not what it seems. Samuel Witwicky, I fear, was only the first…' **_The voice faded and Jazz felt the dark place surround and swallow him.

O0O0O0O0O0

Ratchet had been fiddling with something small in his medical bay when the strange noises drew him to the furthest side of the med bay, where Jazz's body was cut off from the rest of the bay. The CMO swore he saw something behind the curtain spark. There was another noise, like a human cleaning appliance called a 'vacuum' and then silence. Slowly, carefully, he reached with one hand and pulled the curtain back.

Nothing. He was met with an empty berth and several small, dried puddles of energon.

Optimus had been going over some paperwork issued by the humans government. He sighed, the job was tiresome, but it must be done. After staring at the data pad in front of him for another moment, he was startled when Ratchet burst in. Shouting.

"Ratchet, calm down. What is it?"

"Jazz's body. It's gone!"

Alarms went off at N.E.S.T Base. Though there was no true explanation for the disappearance, they were taking no chances. After the events with Sector Seven, which they were assuming was shut down, the Autobots knew the possibilities that some humans may have wanted a body to study, what with the only other corpses resting at the bottom of the ocean. But Jazz's body was no where to be found.

As the alarms died, another fired up. This time the alarm for an incoming unidentified. Coming in fast from the empty California deserts that surrounded their base. Guards held their positions steady while the Autobots stood towards the back. If it merely a lost traveler, they did not want to be seen. A flash of silver and a cloud of dust was the first thing that hit their optics. Zooming in closer, Optimus paused. It wasn't possible, but maybe…

"Hold your fire. All of you." He gestured with a downward motion of his hand. As the silver object came into view, they could clearly see it was the exact model of Jazz's alt. mode. They watched with curious interest as it got closer and closer, until…

The small car broke apart and reformed into a very familiar blur of silver and blue. A rather frazzled looking Jazz stood in front of them. He took one look at all the soldiers with weapons drawn but not aimed, then at Ironhide with his cannons out and cracked a grin.

"Well, a'least ya didn' shoot me."

O0O0O0O0O0

Soundwave was the first to arrive to the Moon. Galvatron was pleased by this, and soon after Soundwave was briefed on what the telepath may or may not have already known, he was sent to retrieve Barricade from Earth, were he had sent the distress signal. Why Soundwave? Well the mech would more then likely remain undetected, and he would have a better chance at following Barricade's very brief signal. Things were beginning to turn towards the favour of the Decepticons. Though he had yet to hear from 'Unicron'.

O0O0O0O0O0

Sam found himself for the first time, wishing the All Spark was back. Sure the human body was still there, but that was what was freaking him out. He had nudged it a few times, trying to rouse it. He went as far as to flip the All Spark's human shell on its back and prop it against the wall of the building across from him. Where he sat and watched it intently. The fogginess of his mind and damped quite a bit, as though the All Spark was both the cause and the relief of it. After several minutes, the body's chest began to heave with its first breath in a while. The All Spark slowly regained consciousness, raising its head to look back at Sam with silvery eyes.

"Samuel…"

"Hm?"

"You stayed…?"

"Er, yeah."

"Why?" Sam stumbled over his words for a moment before becoming silent. He truly did not know _what_ had made him stay.

O0O0O0O0O0

"Jazz?" His name was echoed by every Autobot there, along with a couple humans, some he didn't even know.

The silver mech nodded, still smiling brightly at them. Ironhide was still gaping at him. His_ brother! His brother wasn't deactivated! Something clicked and Ironhide unfroze. Rushing towards Jazz, he scooped up the small mech in a crushing hug. Jazz chuckled, reminding Ironhide not to squish him. But he knew deep down, the reunion would not remain happy long. Not when he would have to solemn up and warn them of the impending danger to come._

_O0O0O0O0O0_

_Wooooo… I'm BAAAAAACK! :D Sorry for the suckily short-ish chapter, I've gotta get my creative gears unclogged after all this time. Phew. So, please go to my profile and vote on the poll. It will help a lot in the future, and in case I decide to go back and edit everything. Oh! And I've added a bit more fan art for this story, mainly a first shot at the All Sparks human form and Sam, (who I don't think looks much like he does in the movie, but what the hell, I don't see him like that anyways. XD)_

_-Tucx_


	8. Coloris

HOlY cRAp, UPDATE? –I Own Nothing-

O0O0O0O0O0

"_You stayed…?"_

"_Er, yeah."_

"_Why?"_

O0O0O0O0O0

The two sat in silence for a moment. Neither spoke as they remained out of sight in the empty alley way. Sam had since dropped his gaze to the hard ground beneath them as the All Spark continued to stare at the boy sitting across the alley from it. Slowly, it stood, walking a short few steps towards the other. Sam took this time to look up. Blue met silver as the All Spark bent back down to bring its face closer to Sam's. The boy flushed for an instant.

"Samuel, there is something I would like to try…"

O0O0O0O0O0

"Jazz, are- are you _sure_?" The smaller mech nodded solemnly.

"Afraid so, Prime. Tha's what th' voice was tellin' me. He said tha' Th' All Spark wasn' as it seemed an' tha' Sam was only th' first. An' tha' was it."

Prime made a low noise akin to a human sighing in thought or frustration.

"This news proves disturbing. You also say you've met this 'corrupted All Spark' before?" Jazz nodded again.

"He- er, it was with Sam. They were walkin' down a street when I found 'em. It wasn' th' only weird thing though, my internal GPS was tellin' me I was in Mission City and it'd only been a day since my lil' 'accident'. Anyway, I wasn' quite sure 'bout th' kid Sam was walking with, had a funny look about abou' 'im- it, not to mention th' fact it was radiating All Spark energy. I let 'em both in an' the next thing I know, there was pain and I ended up in tha' dark place again."

"Can you describe the other who was with Sam?"

"Describe 'im? I got a holograph if ya wanted to see." Wasting no time, the saboteur activated his holo-generator and blasted the light image of the strange 'humanized-All Spark'. The Autobots each studied the figure carefully. The boy had dark hair and pale skin. His clothing was ordinary, what stood out was the outlandish nature of his eyes; a silvery colour which no human would be able to possess; that along with the unmistakable All Spark runes which littered his left arm and danced up his neck made it unmistakable that this 'boy' was not human.

O0O0O0O0O0

As much as he _hated_ the silent Communications Officer, Barricade had supposed him better then that pain in the aft Starscream. The CO was not so quick to brush him off. Not to mention he _was_ the one who had found the Shock Trooper, (though his rather sorry state was not one he _ever_ wanted to be found in. _Ever again._) His repairs had been time consuming and painful. But he was alive now and that was all he was counting on, because the first thing out of Soundwave's face plate was,

"Update: Frenzy's status?" Ah…slag.

O0O0O0O0O0

As the two Seekers approached the dusty rock which orbited the equally dusty-looking planet, Thundercracker couldn't help but muse on the events which had occurred so suddenly, starting with their former Air Commander. To be perfectly honest, neither of them could say they _missed _Starscream. The younger flyer had never really warmed up to them, nor they to him. He was their Commander and it remained strictly that way. Of course, there had always been that small bit of respect for the jet, as he had been quite skilled. However, his ego, pride, and thirst for power were his downfall. Another unfortunate tidbit was the fact their Trine Bond now had a particularly painful hole in it, thanks to the manner in which Starscream had been offlined.

Speaking of offlined, The Fallen had been another subject in the blue Seekers musings. He personally was unaffected by the decrepit mech's demise. In fact, he found it a rather refreshing change, as it hadn't seemed all that logical, having this mech stand over Megatron.

And now on the subject of Megatron, according to the one who had contacted him, Megatron was no more and had referred to himself as 'Galvatron'. The two were similar to say the least, both addressed Thundercracker in the same authoritative tone. It seemed odd to him that this change would suddenly occur. Though he daren't voice his thoughts aloud, besides, if he knew Megatron, and if the mech truly _was_ Megatron, he would not hesitate to boast his 'triumphant change'.

O0O0O0O0O0

-_- Fail chapter is fail. Sorry it's so short, but this is all my brain can muster for now. Just be glad I'm not dead! :D

*Cackles* I have developed a hypocritical love/hate of cliff-hangers. While I love to write them, I hate when other stories are left with them. But then again, doesn't everyone feel the same way? :D

Hopefully if all goes well, I shall have another, (much longer) chapter in the near future.


	9. NOTE: IMPORTANT

_**07/08/11 - Author's Note:**_

As of now, this story, _'Forever and Always'_ will be discontinued in a sense. Whilst I will not be updating _this_ particular story/folder/whatever-you-call-it, I _have, _however, begun rewriting it under the title; _'__Reprise of Forever'_ (clever, isn't it?).

I'd say this was heavily _re-_inspired by _TF3: Dark of the Moon_, since it really shoved me back into the Transformers hype.

I won't be deleting the other though, because I don't want to delete the much loved feedback of everyone who reviewed. (Unless you would rather become sentimental and re-read the older, badly written version over and over again).

So, yeah, I'm just not all that happy with the old version, and though I will be keeping a lot of the old stuff from the old version, the plot line (which I've actually planned out this time -shock-) will be changing _slightly. _Though not by much.

I hope you will all be happy with the minor and possibly major changes I will be posting eventually, if not _oh well, _I welcome the flames as much as everything else.

Here's hoping this turns out well,

DrHooksTowingandCo


End file.
